


[Cosplay] Заметки лейтенанта флота Никитского В.С.

by CapRamon, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: The Dirk (1973), The Dirk (Anatoly Rybakov)
Genre: Cosplay, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Imperial Russian Navy, Not Strictly Historical, References to the 1973 Film, WTF Kombat 2021, based on a novel, russian civil war, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: «Кортик» А. Рыбакова и экранизация 1973 г.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 челлендж





	[Cosplay] Заметки лейтенанта флота Никитского В.С.

**Замѣтки къ злодѣйскому плану №2.**  
Взрывать линкоръ — не обязательно.  
Если взрывать, то позаботиться,  
чтобы не быть тамъ въ этотъ моментъ.

**Красные врутъ — и не краснѣютъ!**  
Хоть я бѣлобандитъ, а невиновенъ.


End file.
